Genji Ronoue
is the head butler who manages the servants who work under the Ushiromiya family. He is the one who has served Kinzo the longest, and has obtained his greatest trust. Since he is Kinzo's immediate servant, he is thought of as Kinzo's spy by Krauss and his wife. Appearance Genji is of Chinese descent. He appears as a tanned, slim and old man with short white hair and wears a butler uniform with the One-Winged Eagle Crest. He is quite tall, has a light skin complexion and black eyes. In the manga, as a young man, he had jet black hair falling down his shoulders with rather curly bangs falling down his eyes. He usually keeps his hair tied up with a ribbon. Personality In the past, he shared a rivalry with Kinzo. According to Kinzo, even though he was a serious and silent individual, he was a schemer who would shamelessly scam others. In present times, he was still stoic but strict, as was expected of the chief butler. He is also very devoted to Kinzo for having helped him in the past. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - employer *Ronove - vessel of Role In the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch ''Found in the parlor. He had weapon resembling an ice-pick sticking out of his stomach, and his face had been smashed. At the sixth twilight, gouge the stomach and kill. ''Turn of the Golden Witch ''Missing Selfless furniture seeks nothing but repose in the Golden Land. However, since a fool obstinately rejects the Golden Land, it seems his time of repose is unlikely to come soon. Afterwards, he was torn to pieces and eaten by demons and went to hell. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch ''His body was found in the VIP room on the second floor. The weapon used on him is assumed to be a gun or spear-shaped object. To thank Genji for his many years of service, let us allow him to rest in the VIP r''oom. Alliance of the Golden Witch ''His corpse was found in the dining hall. About half of his head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that he was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. However, the witnesses don't believe he was killed with a gun... ''End of the Golden Witch ''His corpse was found in the servant waiting room on the first floor of the mansion. The direct cause of death is unknown, but his neck was sliced open by a sharp blade. The wound was deep enough that anyone could easily confirm his death with absolute certainty. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Was the one to discover Yasu after the cliff incident, bringing them to Fukuin and later making them a servant. Later, he gives them a hint needed to solve the epitaph, bringing them to Kinzo soon after. In the Tea Party, he was killed offscreen by Kyrie. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' Was killed on the First Twilight of Bernkastel's game. Quotes *"I have lived a full life." *"The Master is a man who sometimes has the wisdom to see a thousand years into the future. However, there are times when that appears to be nothing more than madness to commoners such as myself." de:Genji Ronoue es:Genji Ronoue pl:Genji Ronoue Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Furniture